


Shut Up and Let Me Heal You.

by Achu_Chan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achu_Chan/pseuds/Achu_Chan
Summary: He let his guard down.It was just for one second.To see if Dante was doing okay.And he was, so he chuckled and turned back around to face his opponent. Bad move indeed. His opponents scythe pierced through the delicate skin of his shoulder, causing the Red Queen to fall out of his hands. He screeched of pain, vision burning red as he desperately tried to pull the weapon out.The demon tilted its head and sniffed at his blood, it's lips curling into a snarl soon afterwards. "That cursed blood of the traitor Sparda... are you apart of his kin as well?" Nero grit his teeth and screamed Dante's name.It was only a matter of time before he bled out.





	Shut Up and Let Me Heal You.

He let his guard down.

It was just for one second.

To see if Dante was doing okay.

And he was, so he chuckled and turned back around to face his opponent. Bad move indeed. His opponents scythe pierced through the delicate skin of his shoulder, causing the Red Queen to fall out of his hands. He screeched of pain, vision burning red as he desperately tried to pull the weapon out.

The demon tilted its head and sniffed at his blood, it's lips curling into a snarl soon afterwards. "That cursed blood of the traitor Sparda... are you apart of his kin as well?" Nero grit his teeth and screamed Dante's name.

It was only a matter of time before he bled out.

"NERO!" Dante called out and a grunt was follows by soon after. His opponent wasn't letting up and he wasn't either. 

Nero's opponent tilted his head up so he could look at him properly. The kid took this time to scan the enemy but thought better of this option, no matter how they look a demon is always a demon. Said demon hummed in what sounded like satisfaction and forked its slimy muscle out as if it was a snake. 

"You might be part demon, son of the traitorous Dark Knight Sparda, but your human side will always make you weak." The demon growled, it's teeth showing as they bared them. 

Nero rolled his eyes despite the pain. All the demons they faced kept saying false information. "This Dark Knight isn't my dad. I thought you demons were smart enough with your history. I mean don't get me wrong - you're smart enough to do _this_." He motioned to his bloody shoulder and the demon seemed to smile in a boasting way? I didn't know demons could boast. 

The small talk between the two of them were over as Dante used his favorite move _Stinger_ to move the demon away from the injured Nero. As the demon vanished in a plume of smoke after Dante's barrage of attacks was over, the white haired demon fell to his knees as his white hair his his eyes from sight. 

"I-I'm sorry Nero..." He choked out as Nero swayed on his own feet.

It wasn't until then that he felt light headed and he leaned towards Dante and lightly giggled. Or at least tried to. "Nah it's fiiiine~ Say is there something I can lay on though? I'm... kinda tired." He blinked and just then his eyelids felt heavier than usual. 

Dante sniffed and wiped something off his face. Wait... was he crying? "Dante, I didn't know you cried." 

"You dumbass!" Dante hissed, getting up on his stable feet to glare Nero in the eyes. Taken aback Nero raised an eyebrow. 

"D-Dumbass?"

"Yeah that's right. You promised me you wouldn't get hurt. And look at you now, your light headed with a bloodied shoulder. I should of left you at the shop." Sighing Dante looked over at his shoulder, it stopped bleeding but was horrifying to look at. 

Nero gulped down a lump forming in his throat. Did Dante think he was weak? He probably did and his glare was a point to prove his question. Nero rolled his eyes again. "Why didn't you just not give in? I could of just stayed my weak ass in bed at the shop." 

Dante's gaze softened. "Nero, kid, that's not what I-"

"THEN WHAT? ARE YOU JUST GONNA CALL ME DEAD WEIGHT AGAIN?"

"NERO LISTEN TO ME FOR JUST A SECOND."

But he didn't. He shut his eyes and fell, blood seeping out of his wound once more. As Dante caught him, he bit his lip and gave Nero a soft peck on the forehead. 

"Listen to me next time dammit. I was gonna say I didn't want you to come along because I was afraid this would happen. Why the fuck are you so stubborn."

Picking up the stubborn child, Dante jogged towards the nearest exit. "Oh and when you wake up, don't fight me. Just shut up and let me heal you."


End file.
